Dark Blue
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: Bakura/Anzu/Ryou. Anzu finds out her friends dislike her and she tries runs to the only one who protected her name, Ryou. However she is mistaken and she ends up with Bakura. Songfi to Dark Blue by No doubt.


Dark Blue  
  
A/n: This is my first Bakura/ Anzu fic. I really hope it works. ^^;;;; I'm not sure how to write Bakura's charrie but I shall try. Okay well, yeah, on with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Loki owns her brain and that's bout it. Otherwise the rest of her mutiple personas own the rest of her and her chocolate. But if she owned Yu-gi-oh she'd make sure that hot Bakura would be a real person who lived and loved her and Seto would have Jou on a leash. And She doesn't own No Doubt's Dark Blue.  
  
~~  
  
Tomb Robber Bakura laid down against the bed. His arm around none other than the shining friendship card, Anzu Masaki, the so thought to be Pharoh's queen turned Tomb robber's wench. She lay so silently in his arms, his rough kisses rogue and yet loving. She had told him she didn't care but he didn't know about these knew feelings with the starting twinge in his heart and how she with held her own feelings.  
  
I'm tired from exploring you I'm sorry you've had some scary days I'm lucky they had me on a leash Exposing sometimes, you frighten me  
  
He often had scared her and the others in the past, but only frightening her slightly less than the others. She was a brave little wench and what was more to his pleasure was that she opted to stay by him all the while. But he scared her often. In fact, she scared him a little too much. She was open to everyone on what she felt except when it hurt her "friends." What friends? Those goody-goodys? They ignored and hated her. He could tell that they no longer called upon her as their friend but just a tag-a-long.  
  
He knew she knew that. He knew that she wanted to always be there, but she knew that she was only in the way. He wished she could be useful to them, like he was useful to himself in Egypt and everywhere else.  
  
And its too bad you're so sad I wish you could have had what I had  
  
Anzu Masaki could only smile in pure pleasure. She missed companionship, hell she missed everything for her friendships. It was amazing how she had found comfort in this rough man in fornt of her. Hell, he was only a big feirce cuddly puppy dog, though she would never let him know about it. When she had turned to Ryou for comfort, she had mistakened Bakura for Ryou and cried into his arms.  
  
Unwillingly, he had pulled her off and gave her a sad look, one that said why are you coming to me? I have nothing. I am nothing. But then she didn't care and kissed him.  
  
I'm loathing most of your history Hesitation but then you siphon me  
  
Her lips had brushed against his, his face had gone form the pale white to a deep cherry wine red as she had leaned into his embrace again. He truly hadn't known what to do!!! This girl thought he was his aibou and she was as stubborn as always. Though she was amazingly beautiful and he couldn't help but think that way about her, he was angry or rather jealous.  
  
Your potential, Well I'll indulge in that Violent timing explains the aftermath  
  
He yelled at her and embarressed her further than he should have. It was at this time that he really wished she would have had his type of life instead. She wouldn't be hurt by her so-called friends and she wouldn't be the stupid uselessness that she thought she was. He knew she was more than they could comprehend but he would not tell her what he and his aibou felt for her.  
  
And its too bad you're so sad I wish you could have had what I had And its so sad it's too bad  
  
She didn't pull away but continued to cry, endlessly. Pitiful almost. He hated that twisting knife in his gut that made him nausous. It was how his aibou often felt around the pretty brunette. He didn't like that she made him feel so guilty. Her eyes had looked up to his and he found himself wrapping his arms around the girl's shoulders. Was that how he was supposed to make her better? Instead of quieting her crying, she sobbed louder much to his distress.  
  
Maybe I can make you feel better Oh, maybe I'm supposed to make you feel better  
  
He wanted her pain to go away. He wanted her to know that she was able to stop crying. She had someone to rely on now. Not one of those stupid people she had once called friends but him and his aibou. She had them both and it was funny how Ra often got his revenge. He smirked at the form in his hands and put his head ontop of hers.  
  
I want to comfort you  
  
It was amusing on how easily she had been torn from the inside out. She remembered the exact words they all spoke when they thought she couldn't be listening and the things they said hurt her so hard. Her light blue eyes had darkened so horribly and she continued on listening.  
  
It had been at the game shop and everyone was in the upstairs talking and lazing about in the stormy weather when she had sat down, doing her homework and "supposedly" listening to her rock cd, instead she hadn't turned it on just yet.  
  
Miho had told her to try and listen to her friends and hear what they say about the rumors of "bitchy Masaki." She understood and hadn't let her cd player play while she began her math homework. They had taken a look at her and then it began.  
  
"I can't believe that she still thinks we're all friends!!" Jou had told Tristan and Yugi, while Ryou only paid attention to what they said about the girl he really loved.  
  
"I know. She's completely useless at times and often she just gets in the way of everything!!" Yugi had exclaimed that towards Jou. Anzu had to make sure she acted like she couldn't hear them, but it was hard.  
  
"I don't know when she is going to get the point that we all are not her friends anymore." The other brunette told the three guys. She knew that she was trying her best to keep the act up, but soon she would start crying.  
  
"You guys are needlessly mean to Anzu!! She's done nothing wrong except be your friends. I don't know when you thought she was less, but she isn't!!! She's been behind all of you for 100% of the bloody way and you question her intentions and her usefulness?! What the bloody hell are you all? if you're her bloody friends, I can see why she doesn't need the bloody lot of you!!" Ryou had growled at all of them and the gus had stared hard Ryou before cracking out laughing.  
  
"What the hell is wrong wit' ya, Ryou?" The brooklyn accented boy exclaimed at the British albino. "Ya actin' like ya boxers in a twist!!!" He continuosly laughed along with Tristan and Yugi. She knew that it was time to leave before she got more than enough info she didn't want. So getting her supplies in her book bag, she turned towards her "friends" and tried her best smile.  
  
"I've got to go home. See you all later!!" She told them cheerfully, though only Ryou noticed that she had been listening. He could tell by how dangerously bleak and dark her wonderful blue eyes were. The three other boys said their goodbyes and turned their attentions back to Ryou.  
  
"You, bloody mother fuckers are so bloody stupid!!" He growled at the surprised looks and walked past them. His bloody yami was rubbing off on him and he went to go and see Anzu.  
  
That was all an hour before Bakura had been mistaken to be his hikari. The evil spirit mused on this. He had never had friends. He had allies but that was it. Never friendly or never seen with actual people he could have trusted. Though the only two people he did trust was his hikari and this poor sad woman with wonderful now dark blue eyes.  
  
Unlike you I had it easy You're Dark blue Stained from previous days  
  
He wanted to wish away her sadness so he held on and she kissed him all of a sudden. Didn't she get that he wasn't his hikari? Maybe she didn't. But he still wanted her. So why not go along? If Ryou loved her then he loved her. It was as simple as that. Ryou was Bakura and Bakura was Ryou. One and the same and in love with this woman. He kissed her back so possesively. He would wash away her tears and see that she was his and his aibou's.  
  
He picked her up, due to her surprise and took her home like she was his bride. In fact, in a manner of speaking she was. His and his weak little hikari's. He wanted wish her to be able to have lived in Ancient egypt with him but he knew she wouldn't be able to.  
  
And you're so sad Its too bad I wish you could have what I had  
  
He had opened and closed the door and bluntly told his Hikari through the ring's power, that he was not to disturb him. He was going to take care of Anzu once and for all, and make her understand that she was useful and she was a wonderful person. One that spreaded much light in Ryou's and his own lives, both of them.  
  
"Anzu," He breathed her name and kissed her as he set her down on the bed. She smiled, a real smile. It was the kind that made you feel warm and that you knew this person did care about you. He didn't say anymore as she was already falling asleep from exhaustion. For some reason, she didn't worry aobut getting hurt by Bakura. He was not going to hurt her. That was the only real thing she cared for now.  
  
No more hurt.  
  
And its too bad you're so sad Maybe I can make you feel better  
  
Yugi walked over to the Masaki household. He finally understood what Ryou meant. Anzu was a true friend and had been fully loyal to him and the others but he couldn't help this feeling that she was no longer going to be the Anzu he knew. He sighed tosseling some of his tri-colored hair and knocking on the door to her house. No one was home. He blinked. Hadn't Anzu said she would be going home?  
  
Sighing, he reached into his bag and wrote two words down for her. He realized only later that Anzu had been listening and that was why she had left. Ryou watched the small boy write the words that would mean so little to Anzu. He had felt his Yami's need of her and silently had creeped into the Tomb Robber's mind to see what was happening. He had solemly learned how to do this from his yami secretly watching. Coming up to Yugi, he tapped the young boy's shoulder. The boy turned around abruptly and saw Ryou.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Something bloody useful." He answered quietly. He silently gave thanks to Bakura for all his beatings if only for a moment, and punched Yugi straight out. He placed the boy on the steps of the Masaki Household and left. "Sorry, Yugi. But she will need to hear it from your mouth, not your bloody paper."  
  
I'm sorry  
  
~~  
  
Tala: WOW!!! RYOU YOU'RE SO STRONG!!! ^-^ ::swoons:: AND YOU SAID A FEW BLOODY CURSE WORDS!!!  
  
Ryou: -_-''' I know I did. Blame Bakura. He taught me such colorful language...--  
  
Tala: Oh well!! I still think its hot!! ^-^ Nifty story, neh?  
  
Bakura: Shut it and go to the fucking shadow realm.  
  
Tala: ^_^******** WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!!! Hey I might do a few others and a parody of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. If you have seen it and like it please review me a cast, and if not oh, well. JUSt PLEASE READ'N' REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
